


От взмаха до взмаха

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22435846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Мейс слышал, есть те, кто может вернуть Опаленного с того света, поделиться с ним собственным пламенем, подарить «поцелуй жизни», но все эти рассказы больше похожи на легенды для детишек. Он не верит в легенды, не верит в себя, бессильного перед темнотой под сомкнутыми веками Гуэйры, которая хочет отнять его у Мейса, оставить себе навсегда, сковать ресницы льдом и покоем навечно.Мейс верит в Гуэйру.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare)
Kudos: 7





	От взмаха до взмаха

У Гуэйры красивые ресницы. Густые, темные, нижние странным образом длиннее верхних.  
Гуэйра сам странный: стыдится их («Что я как девка?»), неловко трет глаза и отворачивается, едва заметив на себе чужой взгляд. Мейс ничего не может с собой поделать и перестать пялиться, словно последний дурак, как завороженный, считая удары сердца от взмаха до взмаха. Когда Гуэйра стаскивает шлем с лохматой головы и щурится от яркого солнца, или песка, или резкого порыва ветра, кажется, будто карие глаза закрывают две тени, два маленьких черных крыла, оберегая от бед.  
Мейс ревнует к солнцу, и к песку, и к ветру – те, словно издеваясь, лезут к Гуэйре настырно, не оставляют в покое. Мейс готов вызвать на бой кого угодно, сразиться с самой стихией, лишь бы Гуэйра принадлежал ему одному. Лишь бы только пальцы и губы Мейса трогали эти ресницы, ласкали легко и нежно, отирали влагу или сцеловывали ее, когда Гуэйра злится, смаргивает яростные горячие слезы, и ресницы слипаются тонкими иглами.  
Мейс любит смотреть на них на рассвете, пробовать кончиками пальцев остроту и мягкость, ловить первые взмахи. Любит касаться губами на закате, когда те трепещут в последней безуспешной попытке справиться с дремотой. Когда Гуэйра жмурится, исходя стонами, когда вскрикивает, обессилено прикрыв глаза.  
Сейчас ресницы плотно сомкнуты, и, как бы Мейс ни старался, он не может уловить ни малейшего движения.   
Гуэйра похож на мирно спящего, но пульс на запястье, которое Мейс крепко сжимает, едва ощутим. Опаленные отлично справляются с любыми ранениями, пламя лечит их, но для того, чтобы то гудело в венах, наполняя тело огнем, обновляя каждую клетку, нужно быть в сознании, нужно самому его запустить.  
Мейс слышал, есть те, кто может вернуть Опаленного с того света, поделиться с ним собственным пламенем, подарить «поцелуй жизни», но все эти рассказы больше похожи на легенды для детишек. Он не верит в легенды, не верит в себя, бессильного перед темнотой под сомкнутыми веками Гуэйры, которая хочет отнять его у Мейса, оставить себе навсегда, сковать ресницы льдом и покоем навечно.  
Мейс верит в Гуэйру.   
Поэтому сидит у его постели, держит за руку, смотрит, не отводя воспаленный взгляд, на темные ресницы и ждет час за часом, день за днем, когда те наконец дрогнут.  
У Гуэйры красивые ресницы. Мейс отдал бы все за такие.  
Он отдал бы все, чтобы те распахнулись.   
Он давно готов отдать за Гуэйру все.  
Даже здравый смысл. Мейс делает глубокий вдох, чувствуя, как легкие наполняются огнем, как слизистая во рту начинает полыхать, словно он наелся едкого перца с битым стеклом вперемешку. Пламя беснуется внутри, и он удерживает его в себе из последних сил, копит, позволяя разгореться яростнее, позволяя спалить всю боль, и беспокойство, и страх, оставив одну надежду.   
Одну любовь.  
Мейс не верит в легенды, но ради Гуэйры готов попробовать. Он осторожно проводит пальцами по его губам, опирается трясущимися ладонями о постель, наклоняется и падает в огненный колодец. Пламя хлещет из него так, что кости трещат, будто сухие ветки, темнота вспыхивает и корчится истлевающим саваном. Мейс целует Гуэйру и надеется, что тьма за густыми ресницами развеется так же легко.  
На мгновение ему кажется, что сухие губы дрогнули в ответ. Он резко отстраняется, смотрит: нет, Гуэйра все так же неподвижен, значит, не сработало. Значит, надо стараться еще и еще, пока…  
\- Еще, - просит Гуэйра еле слышно, и Мейс просит, с трудом выговаривая слова обожженным ртом:  
\- Посмотри на меня.  
Гуэйра открывает глаза.


End file.
